Fell into Fantasy
by icaughtfire
Summary: Sweet realizations are discovered. Pellie femslash. oneshot.


**A/N: I've been reading some Pellie slashes lately, and I got hella inspired. So thanks to the writers out there for helping me out. I felt disloyal to my Pellie following, and this pairing is my favorite, ever. There's lots of fluffiness in this oneshot.**

She's the most beautiful girl I'd ever set my eyes on. Everything about her was gorgeous. I tried desperately to get her attention. It was no use. She'd only felt bad for me. I despise pity. But no matter what, I still stole a thousand glances and shot her a couple hundred smiles. Sometimes, she looked at me, and her eyes shimmered. I liked to pretend that glow in her deep aquamarine eyes was meant just for me. In my heart, I knew it wasn't.

It was a bright Tuesday morning when she stopped to talk to me. I avoided eye contact at all costs as she said hello. She asked how I was. I shrugged, and she instinctively grabbed my arm, pulling down the sleeve. I struggled to pull away from her grasp, but it was too late. I hid my face shamefully.

I'd been cutting viciously the past few weeks. Everything was bothering me. It all felt hopeless...  
Paige did something unexpected. She smothered me in a hug. I didn't resist, putting my arms around her and secretly enjoying every moment of this. She let go of me, and joined me on the stairs, gazing at me. She told me that she cared about me whether I believed it or not. She also asked if she could join me for lunch. I was silent. I couldn't form words. She gave me a pat on the shoulder and a wave, and was off to her first class.

Later, at lunch, I was sitting in the cafeteria. Staring down at my notebook, I scribbled down some random thoughts. Biting my lip, I wrote down a couple more things, and almost had a heart attack when Paige sat down beside of me. She glanced down at my notebook, and I snapped it shut, hurriedly putting it away. I didn't want her to see what I'd been writing. She smiled, leaning close to my ear.

"It's okay. I **know**."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Had she said what I thought she'd said? She KNEW? Then why wasn't she telling everyone I was a lesbian, laughing at me, or at least telling me I was disgusting? Nervously, I looked at her. Her smile widened.

"Meet me out in the ravine. Leave a few minutes after me. I need to talk to you, privately." I nodded when she said this. She then got up and walked away. I watched her walk gracefully out the door, breath getting caught in my throat. I was terrified. Looking around for a moment, I grabbed my bag and went outside as well. Awkwardly, I approached Paige in the ravine.

"Ellie, this may sound a little blunt...but do you like me?"  
I found my voice after she asked that. Finally I could tell her everything that's been building up inside for such a long time.  
"Yes. Well, actually." I was scared to say more. But I had to. "I'm in love with you." I finished breathlessly.

Paige's cheeks turned scarlet.  
"I'm in love with your smile. I'm in love with your eyes. I'm in love with your hair... I'm in love, more importantly, with your spirit." I proclaimed.  
She stared at me for a moment, and then took a step towards me. Then, the most popular girl in school kissed me.

She kissed ME. Me. The girl no one sees. Transparent girl with the weird scars. Girl no one ever wants to speak to. The girl drowning in her own spirit, who nobody cares to help. Until her. It was beautiful.  
Paige got me help, or at least tried to. I'd been doing better until recently. She's the only one who even noticed. The only one who bothers to ask me how I'm doing.

My cutting lately had been a result of loneliness and desperation. These feelings for Paige had smacked into me like a freight train, so unexpected. I didn't know how to handle them. I didn't want to love a girl. So I punished myself for it.

But it was then that I began to regret the physical pain I'd caused myself. It was all for nothing. Paige didn't seem to mind one bit about my feelings towards her.

"I'm in love with the way you look at me. Like you can't tear your eyes away. Ellie, I've been in love with you since the moment I caught you in the bathroom," she pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. "You and your broken dreams. Your insecurities. Do you remember that poem for English class that I wrote? About the fire girl? It was about you, and your beautiful red hair...I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. It doesn't have to make sense. It just IS. I've never been surer of anything in my life. And if I could make love to you, right this second, I would." The blush in her face deepened as she admitted her once secret desire.

I was taken aback. Not negatively, of course. It was just such a shock. I'd never heard Paige broadcast her feelings so openly like that. And it was especially weird hearing her say she wanted to make love to me. I smiled, slowly taking her hand.

"I'm glad you feel the same way. It really amazes me. But unfortunately, as lunch is almost over, making love right this moment wouldn't be possible. Maybe another time." I pulled her to me, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss I'd dreamed about millions of times. Only, the real thing was incomparable to the dream kiss. I was happier than ever in my life.

Paige wrapped her arms around me in a hug.  
"You're so gorgeous," she whispered in my ear, planting a kiss on my cheek. "I just can't stand it." I smiled, untangling myself from her perfect body.

"Stop. Or you'll make me want to ditch class." I exclaimed, touching her face.  
"Who says we can't? Detention isn't that bad, I mean, if we even get caught. Who cares? Come on Ellie, can you deny me?"

She was right.  
I couldn't say no.


End file.
